1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of 3-amino-4,5,6-trichloro-7-nitriloindazoles and a method of preparing the same. This invention is also directed to the preparation of 3-amino-4,5,6-trichloro-7-nitriloindazoles which are substituted on one of the nitrogen atoms of the indazole moiety. The present invention is directed to the method of preparing such compounds.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
3-AMINOINDAZOLES AND N.sup.1 derivatives thereof are known, which are substituted in the 4th or 5th position by chlorine, bromine or the trifluormethyl group. These compounds may be prepared by the reaction of an o-halobenzonitrile with hydrazine or a hydrazine derivative, the reaction temperature being preferably above 45.degree.C and hydrochloric acid being required as a catalyst for the cyclization reaction. These compounds are used directly or in the form of their salts as pharmaceuticals.